


bigger than love

by uptownskunk



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, First Time, Gender-Neutral Venom, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Sexual Humor, Size Kink, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Peter has a size kink. Peteralsohas a sense of self-preservation, no matter how much his dick wishes he didn't.He and Eddie find a compromise that works.Venom is just along for the ride.





	bigger than love

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 14 prompt: tentacles
> 
> Fic title from the Oh Wonder song of the same name
> 
> Fic takes place in the Marvel comics'verse, though god only knows when/where. Peter is an adult in this.

Venom's cock is longer than Peter's forearm and thicker than his neck, veins bulging obscenely along the wet length of it and white fluid dripping from the head.

Peter stares at it in abject shock.

He has no clue what the look on his face is right now, wouldn't even want to _guess_.

"It's too much for you?" Eddie asks, an amused grin on his face. His head is the only human thing about him at the moment, the rest of his body inky black and pure Venom.

"My dick is saying no and my brain is saying it doesn't want death by monster cock to be listed in my obituary."

"They never list cause of death in the obituaries."

"They do when it's _weird_." Peter shoots back. "And dying because my boyfriend--"

"And partner." Eddie interjects.

"Dying because my boyfriend and _my alien partner_ who is attached to my boyfriend can make their penis as big as the Empire State Building and I didn't have the willpower to say no to it would be weird. Like, front page weird. SHIELD exhuming my corpse and running tests on it weird."

"Spider-Man: Dead By Dicking." Eddie says wryly. "Jameson'll eat that one up."

Peter glares up at him and Eddie laughs. "So smaller, then?"

Peter nods, agreeing with a sigh that's only slightly tinged with regret. "Smaller, _please_ , before I do something stupid like break my teeth on it trying to get it in my mouth."

Eddie hums and the monster cock in question retreats back into Venom's form, leaving nothing but flat space between thick, well-muscled thighs in its wake --- for a moment, at least, before half a dozen inky black tendrils come slithering out of the same place.

Peter is staring again. "That's not less."

"You didn't say less, you said _smaller_." One of the tendrils drifts closer to Peter, caressing at his ankle and then running up his leg. Peter shivers from the feel of it. "And these are smaller."

"There are six of them! They're tentacles!"

And there must be an edge of anxiety or something in his voice because the tentacle on his thigh stills its exploration and Eddie tilts his head at him, giving Peter a considering look. "Is it not good for you? Because we can make it a normal human cock if you want. Just tell us and we'll do it."

Peter looks away from Eddie's gaze to eye the bundle of tentacles between Venom's legs, flushing at the thoughts they conjure in his mind. By the time he drags his gaze back up to Eddie's human face, he can see the beginnings of a knowing smirk twitching at his lips. "I'm not saying no."

"Mhmm." Eddie's half-formed smirk edges closer to being full blown and the tentacle on Peter's thigh starts moving again, tentatively but moving all the same.

"I'm just _saying_ ," Peter's breath hitches as the tentacle brushes over his cock. "I'm coming to terms with the fact that I'm living in the kind of anime porn I watched in middle school."

"Well then, sweetheart," Eddie drawls, the look on his face so shit-eating that Peter would be offended at it if it weren't for the tentacle slipping under his boxers and around his cock. "how about we get started on making some of those schoolboy fantasies come true?"

Peter moans lowly as the appendage starts gently, so _so_ gently jerking him off. "And we'll go slow?"

Eddie's look softens at him and Peter feels his heart thump for reasons that have nothing to do with what's going on with his dick. "We'll go as slow as you want, Pete. We've got all the time in the world."


End file.
